ThunderClan Elders Den
This is where the elders stay. It's in a hazel bush, reinforced with honeysuckle and under the branched of the beech tree. Residents *Purdy *Graystripe *Millie *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Brackenfur Roleplay Sandstorm padded into the elders den. Dustpelt was sleeping in his nest in the far corner of the den. He was murmuring in his sleep. Sandstorm turned around and waited for Brackenfur.Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Brackenfur walks in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:15, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "You're nest will be there." Sandstorm flicks her tail to the empty patch on the ground. "Cherrypaw will return soon with the bedding." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Alright." Brackenfur flops down on his nest, too tired to wait for Cherrypaw. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm settles down in her nest. "There's a lot of elders in ThunderClan." she comments "I don't think there's been this many since I was an apprentice." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hrmmm," Brackenfur mews, starting to nod off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Oh look, the moss is here!" Sandstorm nodds to the moss at the front of the den. "Let's make your nest now." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Oh.. Okay." Brackenfur stands up stifly. (I think maybe he'll die quickly, like, maybe he has cancer or something :/ It'll be sad to see him go tho ;n;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah... And just imagine how sad Sorreltail would be, if she had a roleplayer.) Sandstorm picks up the moss and spreads it out, making a nest for her new denmate. "There you go, all finished!" She smiles. (I think Purdy needs to die soon too. He's really old.) Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, are you giving me hints? and do I RP him? I think I do... but I have some many cats... I honestly cant keep up with them on my own wiki xD) "T..Thanks." Brackenfur stumbles over to his new nest, and flops down. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (lol, only about Purdy. You do rp him. You know, we need to find a way for cats who don't have roleplayers to move on in life. Do you think admins should rp them until they get claimed? or should we claim all the rest of the unroleplayed cats in the clan>) "You're welcome." Sandstorm meows. Hearing their voices, Dustpelt wakes up. "What did I miss?" He yawns. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Brackenfur nods of to sleep. "What's up with all this comotion?" Purdy asks, "Back in my day, cats knew how to be quite." (Well... I guess we could like, in-directly RP them, but we really need more users, ya know?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, I know.) "Brackenfur has joined us in the elders den." Sadnstorm explains. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) (I've tried to get new users for both of our wikis, but no-one ever joins D:) "Well, why are we being so loud about it?" Purdy asks. (I think maybe Brackenfur will become like Purdy x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:26, May 4, 2013 (UTC) (That sucks. We will have a new member in June though, my sister will be old enough to join Wikia and I'll get her to join both our wikis.) (lol) "I don't know, that's what I'd like to know too." Dustpelt meowed, waking up. "I thought once I moved to the elders den It'd be quiet and a cat could get some sleep." Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (:D YAY!) "Aye." Purdy agrees. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 23:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) (:D) "Don't be a grump." Sandstorm snaps. "Let's make Brackenfur feel welcome!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (June is next week :DDDDDDD) Brackenfur snores, and Purdy rolls his eyes, "It looks like he's settling in well." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) (My sister's birthday is near the end of June though :P) "Yes." Sandstorm agrees. "Did you guys hear about Tigerheart joining our clan?" Dustpelt snorted. "Bramblestar let him? I thought once Firestar died we'd stop taking in strays just like that! How can we trust an enemy warrior, especially one from ShadowClan?" Sandstorm's gaze hardened at the mention of her mate's death. "He loves Dovewing." She says sharply. "Love can change anything, even bonds that tie one down to a clan. We both have felt how strong that feeling is." Dustpelt winced, remembering Ferncloud. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, that's now x3 and what is this about Ferncloud o.o) "What was I," Purdy mews to Dustpelt, "But a "stray"." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (Ferncloud died, remember? Dustpelt is still grieving.) "Exactly." Sandstorm aggrees. "Still, I expected ThunderClan to become less soft after Firestar died." Dustpelt snorts. "That's Bramblestar's buissness." Sandstorm snaps, irked at the fact he thought Firestar had been soft. (Dustpelt and Sandstorm are going to bicker over everything. XD) Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (But how does that relate clan bonds? Lol. sorry I'm derping x3) Purdy nods, agreeing with Sandstorm. (Lol x3 Purdy will become the comentator :D x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Fine." Dustpelt hissed seeing that he is outnumbered. "Just as long as he doesn't take in any more strays." (XD) Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Don't forget, Millie wasn't clanborn either." Graystripe pointed out. Millie batted the air with her paws, snoring softly, missing the whole conversation.Joysong (talk) 04:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) (Are they all elders O.o lol) Brackenfoot snores softly. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) (Yup!) Dustpelt snorts and looks away. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) (Dang, I didn't know there were so many :O) Purdy scratchs a flea on his pelt. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (yeah, it kind of reminds me of in the first book when Bluestar mentions they're living in a clan with too few kits and too many elders, except we do have an abundance of kits.) "Be careful not to get any fleas in my pelt!" Sandstorm meows sharply to purdy. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) (Well they can't stay warriors forever.) Millie blinked open her eyes blearily, "Wha- did I miss anything?" She asked sleepily, stiffling a yawn.Joysong (talk) 19:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "No, nothing at all." Sandstorm flashes a warning look at Dustpelt. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:38, August 13, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Good." Millie said, sitting up stifly and beginning to clean herself.Joysong (talk) 03:57, August 14, 2013 (UTC) (@Cinder lol @Joy true) "Same to you." Purdy says tartly (lol) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Cherrypaw already drenched me in mouse-bile earlier, I don't want to go through that again today." Sandstorm told Purdy. "I don't know what's worse, checking for ticks or getting checked for ticks. either way, there's too much bile involved." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "I rather like not having to do it myself." Purdy meows, remembering a time before he had joined the Clans, "And I'm used to the mouse-bile by now." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm sighed. "Mousebile is disgusting..." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Just wait to your my age." Pudry meows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when Bramblestar's yowl echoed into the elder's den. "Sounds like Bramblestar's calling a meeting. Anyone want to come with me?" "I'll come." Dustpelt gets to his feet. "Might as well learn what's going on in the clan. Make sure it's getting run well enough." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Millie got up, stretching each leg in turn. "I'll come, Graystripe?" She meowed. Graystripe got up slowly and shook out his pelt. "Sounds good." He said, hauling himself towards the exit to the elders' den.Joysong (talk) 23:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm and Dustpelt leave the elders den. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:47, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "I'll stay with Brackenfur, tell me what happens!" Purdy calls. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:26, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Dens Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Roleplay Category:Camps